


It's Not All About Looks

by Quinnion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Supportive Relationship, keith gets emotional, shiro is the best boyfriend, they were already together Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: After Keith awakens his blade during the Trials of Marmora he knows something is off but he would never expect to transform into a Galra. He tries to hide his appearance but he can't hide for long, especially not from his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've posted a fic but I've been really busy and I was planning to write this for a while but now it's finally done! I hope you enjoy it!

Keith has been exhausted ever since he battled his way through the Trials of Marmora and the tingling feeling all throughout his body still hasn’t gone again; it’s actually gotten worse. He managed to spend the last of his energy discussing their plans to attack the Galra Empire with Kolvian and the other Paladins but now he’s completely drained. 

Keith stumbles into his room and flops down onto his bed, not even bothering to turn off the lights before he curls up under the blankets. He closes his eyes and is about to fall into a deep slumber when he feels the tingling sensation intensifies; it even becomes painful. He sits up and groans, holding his head as it throbs. This all started a few hours ago after Keith passed the Trials of Marmora and his blade had radiated an overwhelming light as it transformed. 

Keith slumps over and gasps when his skin starts to burn although when he looks at his arms he doesn’t see anything abnormal about them. Keith’s visual blurs and suddenly he’s overcome by an excruciating headache, feeling as if his skull could split. The skin on the upper part of the sides of his head burns and a quick, piercing pain spikes on either side. Keith would scream in agony if he didn’t pass out immediately, dropping limp on his bed.

When Keith’s eyes snap open it’s as if he was only been out for a few seconds but once he’s sees the time on his small digital clock he knows he’s been knocked out for the whole night and into the late morning. Keith curses when he realizes he’s late for the meeting planned to further discuss their attack plans against Zarkon. 

Keith stands up too quickly and his head swoons, soon becoming dizzy. He lifts up his hand to rub his forehead, trying to sooth his headache, when he sees a flash of purple. He furrows his brow and holds his hand out, all of his skin purple. Keith’s jaw hangs open in shock and he stumbles back onto the bed, eyes locked with this hand. 

He follows the purple skin up his arm and to his shoulder, until he can’t anymore. Keith pants heavily and looks at his other arm, seeing the same thing. He rips his shirt up, revealing a soft, slightly paler purple belly. Keith’s breathing is uneven and his mind is swimming as he scrambles off of his bed and rushing into the bathroom connected to his room. 

Keith grips the edges of the sink and looks into the mirror, meeting yellow eyes that aren’t his. Yellow eyes without a pupil. When he finally to tear his eyes away from the ones staring back at him he catches sight of the large ears on his head sticking out from his hair, purple fur framing his face. He shrieks and violently shames his fist against the mirror; the glass shatters and renders his reflection almost beyond recognition. 

Keith knew he was Galra but he didn’t ever want to look like one. 

He stomps back into his bedroom and crawls into bed, knowing he won’t be able to face his friends like this, especially not Shiro. He curls up into a fetal position and wraps himself up in his blankets so that not even one inch of purple skin is visible. Keith digs his nails into his biceps, feeling the now sharp, almost claw-like, nails piercing his skin. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets himself cry, hiccups and broken sobs shaking his body. 

Keith knows someone will eventually come to look for him but he decides to hide his transformation as long as he possibly can, out of shame and fear. He lays there for about half an hour before he hears a knock on his door.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice calls out, his tone laced with worry. Keith curls up tighter and doesn't reply. 

After a few moments there’s another knock followed by Shiro’s voice again, “Keith are you alright?” he pauses, waiting for a response, “Okay, I’m coming inside.”

The door to Keith’s room slides open and Shiro steps inside, dressed ready for battle as usual. Shiro spots the bump of Keith’s bed and sighs, going over to sit at the edge of the mattress, “Keith, what is going on?”

Keith shakes his head, “Go away,” he says, his voice muffled from under the blanket.

“Come on, we need you to plan out these missions,” he says, grabbing the sheets to tug them off. Keith gasps and jerks his hand, gripping the edge of the blanket just as Shiro tries to take it off.

Shiro sighs in frustration, “This is so unlike you,” he comments, “To act like this. Wha-” he cuts himself off when he sees Keith’s fingers tightly curled around the edge of the blanket; his eyes widen when he sees the purple skin.

Keith realizes why Shiro has gone silent and immediately snatchs his hand back under the blankets, “Don’t look at me!” he shouts almost angrily. 

Shiro knows Keith won’t reveal himself willingly and suddenly tears off the blanket, letting it crumble onto the floor. Keith gasps and tries to grab the blanket back but he’s too late. He curls up as tightly as he can and covers his face with his arms, but his transformation is still obvious to Shiro.

“When did this happen?” Shiro asks, keeping his voice steady. Keith knows there’s no point in hiding now so he slowly uncurls himself and sits up, hanging his head.

Keith rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands tightly, “Last night,” he mutters, “I think it was because I awakened my blade and it triggered my,” he swallows thickly, “my Galra side.”

Shiro nods slowly and keeps his breathing steady, staring at Keith as he overcomes his shock; he’s particularly interested in his new ears, “Well...You’re still the same Keith,” he says firmly. 

Keith frowns deeply and snaps his head up at him, his eyes watery, “N-no I’m not! Look at me Shiro!” he shouts.

Shiro flinches slightly but doesn’t look away, meeting his yellow eyes and staring at him, “I am.”

Keith growls in frustration and shakes his head, “Y-you...I hate this!” he yells at no one in particular. He slouches over and threads his fingers through his hair, “I’m so fucking ugly! I mean, look at my skin! I don’t want to look like those monsters!” 

Shiro exhales deeply and puts a comforting hand on Keith’s back, “Not all Galra are monsters. Not you. And not the Blades of Marmora,” he explains.

Keith laughs softly and turns his head to look up at him, “You always have an answer for everything Shiro but...It doesn't help with the way I feel. What about Allura?” he asks after a moment, “She’s going to hate me.”

Shiro presses his lips together in a tight line and clasps his hands together, squeezing tightly, “Well...She’s going to have trouble with this at first, just like she’s having with the Blades of Marmora, but eventually she will come to accept you.”

Keith takes a deep breath, his chest expanding, and lets his body tilt to the side so he’s leaning against Shiro, “I hope so,” he mutters. Shiro smiles and, without hesitation, he wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

Keith nuzzles against him and looks up at him, “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Shiro asks, tilting his head slightly. 

Keith sighs and looks down at his hands, still surprised to see the purple skin, “Do you still feel the same way about me?” he mutters.

Shiro smiles gently and nods, “Of course I do,” he replies, “I’m just going to throw our relationship away because of this. It’s not all about looks.”

Keith nods slowly and slowly takes his hand, lacing their fingers together, “But about what happened to you? The Galra...they did horrible things to you.”

Shiro swallows thickly and lets out a shaky sigh, “Yes, they did. But you’re not them. You’re still the same Keith.”

Keith grins up at him and kisses him gently, tilting his head to the side. Shiro closes his eyes and returns the kiss, threading his fingers through his hair. He slips his tongue past Keith’s lips and is surprised to feel sharp teeth inside his mouth. Keith parks his lips and rests his hands on Shiro’s broad chest. 

Shiro breaks the kiss after a moment and smiles down at Keith, “Well, they ears and teeth will need some getting use to,” he says playfully.

Keith laughs and smiles, snuggling against Shiro happily. The older man holds Keith close against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. He hates to break up the intimate moment but knows he has to, “We should probably get going,” Shiro says after a while. 

Keith nods and pulls away reluctantly before standing up. He quickly puts his boots on and his jacket before turning to face Shiro.

“Ready?” 

Keith nods confidently and smiles, “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
